


ragged tissues

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Devotion, F/F, Lap Sex, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, Scar Worship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: In another world, Rhea escapes Garreg Mach with Catherine by her side.Or; a night of fighting comes to a peaceful end.For Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: kinktober 2020





	ragged tissues

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the longest kinktober pieces i've written, and it's also one of my favourites! i hope you enjoy it too

Catherine shut her eyes tight; tried to focus only on the way Rhea’s soap-soft fingertips traced down the flat plane of her chest. Her mind fought against her attempts to quell it, still pulsing from the adrenaline which had not subsided after their earlier battle. Yet each time Rhea’s blunt-filed fingernails skirted over the ragged scars decorating her chest, a rush of sheer thought managed to render her still, each muscle and nerve suddenly independent from the thoughts she bore in her mind. 

“You do so well for me, Catherine.”

Though perched on her lap, Rhea’s legs were long enough that they spilled from her embrace and onto the plain mattress which they shared in the strange time and place they occupied. Her entire figure shrouded in a prim white nightgown that Rhea had taken as she stole away from Garreg Mach with her devoted knight in tow, Catherine could not be sure whether to revel or revile in the difference between the demure figure she cast and her own bareness. 

But she was sure that she _wanted_. That was enough to cease her restless questioning; to allow her body its easing into Rhea’s worshipful touch. 

“For you, Lady Rhea.” She breathed in deep as Rhea ghosted her palm over where, according to Professor Manuela, her lungs nestled amidst a cavity of bone and blood. Allowing her to breathe, and to speak, and to praise the woman she served. “Always for you.”

“The depths of your commitment do not go unappreciated.”

Rhea ran a finger directly across a fresher-healed wound, acquired during the turbulent escape that first forced them into hiding. It laid underneath the _ribcage_ , and was amongst those which had come the closest to killing her where she stood. 

“Perhaps one day, I will incur these same wounds in your service.”

Catherine flinched at those words; muscles tensing underneath her skin. 

“Don’t say things like that. My Lady.”

“Please.” Rhea murmured, a pleading tone underlying her quiet voice. “You are more deserving of this wounding love than I am.”

An objection jumped to the cusp of Catherine’s throat, but before she could speak it, the hand of Rhea’s still idling on her thigh came to rest gently over her mouth, silencing her. 

“These past days have embroiled you so deeply in combat. Some things, Catherine, are not meant to be fought.”

Her eyes widened, briefly, only for them to shut again seconds later. Tentative, she opened her mouth not to protest, but to kiss softly the cusp of Rhea’s palm. 

“Will you let me take care of you, Catherine?” 

All reasonable thought slipped from Catherine’s mind as she nodded, obligingly, in front of Rhea. On cue, her gracious touches resumed, flitting across every place where Catherine’s skin had made its valiant attempts to repair itself. 

“Very pretty.” Rhea murmured, pausing for a second. “Do you understand the beauty of your wounds, Catherine?” 

  
Catherine shook her head. 

“In their existence, they are a testament to the life of your being.”

Rhea dug a finger into a scar which laid barely above Catherine’s pelvic bone, working a whimper from her as she did. 

“They are a testament to the person that you are, and to the wonderful things that you have done. To the wonderful things that you continue to do- for _me_.”

Her hand drifted downwards when she finished tracing the flesh-walled canyon, coming to cup Catherine’s lips with a single grasp. That made Catherine moan, and her eyes rolled backwards in her head.

“It is fortunate that you are as deserving as you are needy. Catherine- _my knight._ ”

One finger darted inside of her quim, followed by the rest of the digits on Rhea’s palm. Though Rhea felt Catherine writhe and struggle to accommodate the sudden insertion, her face betrayed nothing of the strained adjustments she made to fit everything that Rhea gave her. It remained plain; its simple neutrality running so deep that Rhea was sure she would not, as an outsider, believe anything was happening to her in the first place. 

That thought only intensified Rhea’s desire to work a deeper reaction out of her. 

“Is everything comfortable, Catherine?” 

“Y-yes.” The energy expended on keeping her body still clearly did not extend to her voice; quavering half-formed words the only sounds she seemed to make. 

Rather than pressing her further, Rhea leaned back into the crook between the angle of Catherine’s jawline and the tensed muscles of her neck, and took her time in planting kisses along the rigid string of muscle which her strained composure made evident. 

“You needn’t be so rigid, dear.” Rhea kissed into the soft shell of Catherine’s ear. “It will be more enjoyable for the both of us if you submit to how you feel.”

Catherine exhaled, a starving gesture. As close to her neck as she was, Rhea felt the way her throat tightened and swelled in uneven time; a sensation that called her to draw her own body closer to her knight’s. 

“I should let you take what you want.” 

“Spoken like a true devotee.” Rhea sighed. “If I wish to please you, then…”

“I-I’ll try. If you really want that, my lady.”

Serenely, Rhea’s lips grazed the tensest part of Catherine’s jugular, eliciting a wrought sigh from the aching knight. 

“I do not wish to speak insincerely. I hope, Catherine, that you can feel assured I will give you nothing but my most earnest truth.”

Underneath Rhea, Catherine’s weight shifted, her centre of gravity moving towards the back of her. Rhea realized her intentions the moment she began to open herself up further.

A satisfied grin pervaded her face. 

“ _Very good_.”

Following a brief moment of searching, Rhea slipped her forefingers into the wet space between Catherine’s firm lips, working a cry from her as she did. With no hesitation, she dug in as far as she could, though paying careful attention to neither injure or shock Catherine beneath her. Though overwhelmingly slick, Rhea remarked idly to herself how _tight_ Catherine was.

“Have you done this before, Catherine?”

Catherine shook her head gently, butting into Rhea as she did. The knowledge surprised Rhea- she’d seen plenty of Catherine and Shamir working together back at the monastery, it was hardly improbable that they-

“Deeper. Now.”

“Oh? Are you sure?”

Catherine jerked her strong body forward; scraping herself against the fingers that Rhea had planted inside of her like arrowheads.

“Just because I’m a virgin, doesn’t mean I can’t take it. I- I d-don’t have time to let you hesitate. So you need to fill me up.”

A guttural growl rose from the back of Rhea’s throat, emerging so subconsciously that Rhea herself was not sure if she had ever intended to make such a vocalization. She sought not to question it, though, her mind too firmly focused on Catherine’s demands. Though she was barely slick enough, some shuffling on her part soon allowed Rhea to fit each one of her fingers inside of Catherine, spreading her wide enough that she could feel the motion of her twitching, jutting thighs through her walls. 

“A-are you going to keep moving?” Catherine questioned almost as soon as Rhea ceased increasing the pressure, fiery tongue on the verge of spitting. Rhea twisting her wrist inside of Catherine quickly quelled her need for such demands, however. 

“All in good time.” she whispered, teasing the tender back of Catherine’s throat with her teeth. 

Another jerk of her wrist elicited a moan from Catherine, whose walls were only gradually loosening to Rhea’s fingers. Each time Rhea pressed against the soft flesh of Catherine’s pleasure, even with only one soft fingertip, her body jerked and squirmed at the friction. 

“Very good. _Very_ good.”

As she continued to work away at Catherine’s dwindling resistance, Rhea slipped her other hand from where it was once positioned to a scar which Catherine bore above her breast. The heel of her palm rubbing up against the taut peak, wound-red against the expanse of her tan skin, seemed to excite Catherine no more than Rhea’s front fingers pressing into the space where flesh had once been gouged from her. At each sensation, she both more eager and more demanding of Rhea. 

“C-c’mon, I’ve always wanted to know what this feels like- Rhea, please-”

  
There was nothing, of course, that Rhea was not happy to oblige. Her deep reach inside of Catherine allowed her to apply as much force as she desired- each finger pressed into the walls surrounding it, causing Catherine to shriek and wail without any control over the rise and fall of her lungs or her vocal chords. Seconds afterwards, Rhea felt a sticky fluid drench her and cover her fingers- but she did nothing to point it out. 

“My, Catherine. You hardly needed me to play with your clit.”

“Mmhn…” Catherine groaned, body going slack and forcing Rhea to readjust herself to stay upright. “Another day. You- your fingers feel so good. I felt like a musical instrument, you know? A lute, or something.”

Truthfully, Rhea wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that. The corners of Catherine’s mouth were curled upwards when she looked over, however, and she decided to take it as a victory. 

“I’m pleased you were able to enjoy it. I hope I have made it clear just how wonderful I find every part of you, Catherine.”

“Fuck.” Catherine hissed. “You have.”

Rhea planted another kiss on Catherine’s neck, and whispered gently into the shell of her ear: _tired?_

When Catherine yawned, and gave an affirmative nod, Rhea took care in blowing out the candle which illuminated the two of them in the bed they shared.

A long day followed them- she knew that. The sort of dire straits which Rhea could not feel entirely at peace with allowing a lover to wade into. But they had precious little choice in the matter- and all Rhea could do was take care of Catherine while she would allow it. 

Slowly, and without disturbing her already-sleeping form, she pulled the white sheets over Catherine’s bare body, and shifted out of her lap. 

**Author's Note:**

> i post about Horny and Wamen, at least sometimes, on twitter @meowcosm
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
